1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to munitions-bearing warheads, and more particularly to mounting structures for securing payloads, such as warheads, to munitions structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mounting of warheads to munition structures is analogous in some regards to the mounting of stores and fuel tanks to aircraft structures. In both cases, it is desirable to provide an attachment which can easily be broken, whether through external means, such as by way of a mechanical release mechanism or an explosive connection, or through shearing of an attachment device using the kinetic energy associated with the structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,237 to Swift et al discloses an expandable and retractable collet for releasably connecting first and second structures together, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,476 to Marks et al discloses an explosively actuated device.
Most munitions used today contain an explosive payload or warhead, and the function of the munition is to mount and integrate the warheads to sustain the loading environment encountered by the munition during its mission.
In the case of penetrating warheads, the mission ordinarily might include impacting structures, such as bunkers, which possess thick concrete walls and often are covered with dirt and other detritus. To successfully engage the target, penetration depth must be maximized.
One method of increasing penetration depth is to increase the momentum of the warhead at impact. Tying the mass of the munition itself into the warhead in some fashion would accomplish this, but it is difficult to provide structure that will support all xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d loads, then provide a strong xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d to the warhead on impact, and finally release the warhead so it can continue on through the target. If the warhead is not released, then the entire mass of the munitions would have to be dragged through the target, dissipating energy and decreasing penetration depth.
There is therefore a long felt need for release apparatus which allows mounting of a warhead on a munition, but which also facilitates separation of the warhead from the munitions upon impact with the target, so that the warhead can move forward through the target maximizing penetration depth of the warhead into the target.
The present invention provides a solution to this long felt need.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for mounting a warhead t a munition includes a cylindrical boost ring having spaced apart radially outwardly directed flanges and a radially inwardly directed flange. The outwardly directed flanges engage and therefore securely mount the boost ring to the bulkhead, while the radially inwardly directed flange is secured to the aft portion of the warhead with a shear pin, which provides load transfer to the warhead from the munitions.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for mounting a warhead to a munitions includes a transfer flange having an aft radially outwardly directed flange in abutment with the forward side of the forward bulkhead, and a shear pin located just aft of a rearward bulkhead engages the rearward bulkhead and is secured to the aft portion of the warhead.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for mounting a warhead to munitions includes a conical boost ring having spaced apart radially outwardly directed flanges and a radially inwardly directed flange. The two outwardly directed flanges engage and therefore securely mount the boost ring to the bulkhead, while the radially inwardly directed flange is secured to the aft portion of the warhead with a shear pin which provides a one-way load transfer to the warhead from the munitions.